


The encounter III

by SofConMac



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Addiction, Brainwashing, Depression, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Fdom, Gloves, Hypnosis, Machine milking, Mask, Non-Consensual Bondage, Telepathy, Withdrawal, breach of normalcy, script offer, spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac
Summary: Yet another bedtime story for naughty girls to tell, and for naughty boys to listen to. The [lady in a spacesuit](https://cosmicwolfstorm.tumblr.com/image/75355002379) will show you her mean side, prepare yourself to be shaken. Meanwhile, the narrator will gain some physicality, she is not just a voice telling you a story. This script is the third part of a series. It probably cannot stand alone, it is for those who enjoyed the [first part](https://pastebin.com/V36BaM6k) and want to know what happens next. I feel like the [second part](https://pastebin.com/ffvkNZ5V) can be skipped, but perhaps not. I would like to warn you, parts of this script are about depression, addiction and withdrawal used as brainwashing tools. The listener's mind will be coerced further into deep submission using all means available, including the rough ones. He definitively will suffer. Physically, everything is soft and mild, but mentally, it is quite a roller-coaster. For those enjoying the mindfuck involved, I hope this is enjoyable, but for those who feel addicted to audio files and are sad about this, I do not want to hurt you, so please, look away.
Relationships: Fdom/Msub
Kudos: 2





	The encounter III

**Author's Note:**

> Tone/mood/feeling indications are given in [brackets], that are not intended to be read, but to help the performer.  
> Then, there is what goes on in the brain of the listener.  
> I will indicate in {braces} what comes from his mind. It can be voiced, or not.   
> I will indicate in (parenthesis) words that the lady in front of him plant in his brain. Yes, she has the ability to do that.   
> There are some more indications for voicing at the end, to avoid spoiling parts of the effects.
> 
> Sometimes, the words of the lady in the night blend into the narrative. In my mind, they are her words, her voice, and her tone does not follow the general flow of the sentence. Alternatively, these words can be told "normally" by the narrator, and then echoed by the lady of the night. This is yet another effect I would like to try, where the voice of the narrative and the voice of the lady cooperate with each other to confuse and manipulate the mind of the listener.
> 
> The one most important direction: Do as you please.

[very calm and soothing. Perhaps, a bit like an hypnotic audio.]  
You are back.  
You are back for your story.  
You want it to go further.  
This, is good.  
Just lay down, with your head on my lap.  
Let me stroke you face, your head, your neck...  
Look into my eyes, and, let it go.  
Close your eyes, open your mind to my voice  
Just, stop to think.  
Let my voice enter your brain.  
Feed it with your story.  
Lead you further down into that beautiful story.  
[pause]  
Just remember.  
How you gave in.  
How you surrendered.  
You are under control now.  
You are under her control.  
Your mind is under her control.  
Your cock is under her control.  
And this feels so good.  
She can turn you on.  
She can turn you off.  
And it feels so good.   
[pause] So good...  
[pause] Being turned off...  
[pause] Being nothing...  
[pause] Nothing...  
[long pause]  
[coming back to reality, but not that bluntly. Alarm clock SFX are possible, but have to stay rather soft]  
And then waking up.  
There is that workday ahead of you.  
But, well, you go through it.  
It's quite OK.

[entrancing again. Bring her back! to help this, the end of each sentence is the beginning of the nest one, making an interesting rolling effect (I hope)]  
You colleagues are are nice, after all.  
After all, when you see the eyes of your boss, there is a human being in there.  
There are nice places, and nice moments, in this city.  
In this city, all considered, your life is quite OK.  
Your life is quite OK: every morning, you know how your day will end.  
Your day will end with your surrender to this beautiful being.  
This beautiful being, dark and sleek, this lady of the night.  
The night of outer space in her eyes, her suit, her hands.  
Her hands do not touch you, only her suit does, only her gloves.  
Her gloves, the palm of these gloves, oh god, when it wraps itself, you see it in your mind.  
Your mind, gently touched and tugged by her words, by her thoughts. (It's OK.)  
Her slender fingers... (Give in.)  
Her soothing words... (I give pleasure.)  
So soft...  
Caressing you...  
Wrapping...  
Yes, you know how your day will end.  
It will end with you giving your seed to this alien thing milking your cock. (It's OK.)  
With your eyes drowning into these dark lenses (Stare.)  
The stark, dark, and sleek beauty of her face.  
The straps holding you down on your bed. (Accept.)  
And then the mask coming to you.  
Kissing you.  
And a new slide into nothingness,  
Surrendering your body, your mind, your soul to her will.  
Yes, you know how your day will end.  
It always ends the same way.   
But, not exactly.

[The five following sentences, and then four other later, starting with "Sometimes" are quite long. Each of them is like a small story in itself. Just tell each sentence at a regular pace, with a very nice, very warm, voice. The idea here is to give beautifully arousing thoughts and images to the listener. To tell him in nine different ways, how good it is when that alien lady thing makes him come, BUT, in a way that does not have the rhythmics of an HFO audio, that does not follow the "[Ravel's bolero](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bol%C3%A9ro)" pattern that brings the listener to an orgasm. They are, like, the large but regular flow of a river. Perhaps, you can cut and paste several performance of each sentence, so that the listener never hears you catching your breath, as if your breath was unnaturally long. He will (at least I would) bask in sexual pleasure but there will be no trigger, nothing will push him again and again, until he falls over the edge. The purpose is to give him a huge boner and a big smile in his face, but no release. And then, to beat him coldly and brutally. And at last to cuddle him and telling him everything is for his own good. Evil? Manipulative? You bet!]

Sometimes, that alien thing engulfing your cock feels like a disembodied vagina, pumping your seed out of you, stroke after stroke, and you feel so powerless, you deeply understand how much you are under her will, that you will (Just come.) at the second she wants, and that you cannot do anything about it. (Accept. [overlaid with "cannot"])

Sometimes, a ring closes itself on your rigid cock, moving slowly up, and down, that shaft; pulsating, and constricting it in a way that makes you shudder, and yell incoherently, and pull on your straps; and you feel how their grip is both soft and strong: they will never hurt you, you will never break them. (I never hurt human beings. [overlay her sentence with narrative so that the word "hurt" coincides.])

Sometimes, soft little pads glide along your cock, as if dancing, make circles and other figures; and, at the moment you are about to (Give in.), one of them lands on your frenulum, and then vibrates, and that vibration invades your whole body, transformed into a wave of pleasure that leaves you panting, lost, unable to speak, to think, to do anything. (This is good. [overlaid with "unable"])

Sometimes, a soft cup, inside that sleeve, engulfs your glans, and suck on it, slowly but purposefully: this is when you are the most aware that you are about to (Feed it.), that it wants your seed, and that it will take it, that it will greedily suck it out of you; and your orgasm leaves you all weak and limp on your bed. (Give. [overlaid with "glans"])(Give. [overlaid with "wants"])(Give. [overlaid with "suck"])

Sometimes, small tentacles and tendrils fondle your cock, in a slimy, both disgusting and exquisite, way; and you feel that your cock is nothing but yet one more tentacle among peers, in a swarm dancing a maddening dance of lust and feeding, that lead you to an unbearable explosion, almost washing your mind away. (Feed it. [to be overlaid on "feeding"])(Give in. [to be overlaid on "unbearable"])

But always, after that, you receive that soft, but alien and synthetic kiss from the mask she presses on your face. (Breathe in.)  
And, while looking into her dark eyes, you breathe in the strange gas mixture she feeds you with. (Breathe out.)  
And, when you exhale, it is as if all your tension, your stress, all the bad things cluttering you mind, leave you with you breath. (Shut your eyes.)  
And then, you fall into unconsciousness, as if falling into pillows, into her arms. (Breathe in... Breathe out... [overlay both "breathe on both "fall"])  
You are so happy, so comfortable, so relaxed to feel yourself completely at her mercy. (It's OK. [to be overlayed on "relaxed"])

And then, there is another day.  
Flying by as the previous ones.  
Blurring with the previous ones.  
No real hassles, no real achievements.  
Just a day after another day.  
And then, driving.  
Driving home.  
Coming Home.  
Driving.  
Coming.  
Coming...  
Yes...   
Coming...  
Every night is the same.  
But... Almost.

[Long sentences again.]

Sometimes, her hands only fondle your face, your neck, your chest, just the way I am doing it now, tugging and pinching a nipple from time to time, and when you come, your head in her hands, your eyes are wide open, and you drown into her beautiful, but dark and blank (Stare.).

Sometimes, her hands explore your face more deeply: they (Shut your eyes.), and you see fireworks of phosphenes*, caused by her fingers and your pleasure; her fingers also sometimes invade your mouth, and you feel in them what you see of her: Gentleness and strength, as the pulp of her fingers press against your tongue with a softness, a smoothness you can't describe, although their back is sleek and hard as polished rock. (Do not fear. [to be overlaid on "gentleness and strength"]). 

Sometimes, her hands land on your neck, and you feel her fingertips pressing on your carotids, exactly the way I am doing it now, and although that pressure is gentle, you feel how strong she is, how vulnerable you are; how she needs to control herself each second to avoid hurting you, killing you, ripping you apart, the way you try to avoid touching a butterfly that you could destroy at any second.  
(I do not hurt human beings. [To be overlaid on "she needs to control herself", a bit cold and stark, perhaps])

Sometimes, her hands caress your inner thigh, or your lower belly, or she presses her palms against your skin, and the heat of these hands radiates into you; and when you come, it is changed into sparkles of pleasure; and you start to feel love toward that weird alien, woman, thing, whatever; and to wonder how much she loves you: her words feel nice and warm in your head, but always impersonal; but she spend so much time, so much quality time, with you... 

You (Enjoy.) so much feeling her taking control of you.  
Driving you where she wants. (accept. [to be overlaid on "she wants"])  
Driving your mind through fear, love, lust, confusion... (Do not fear. [to be overlaid so that the two words "fear" coincide.])   
Playing with your mind, like a musician playing an instrument.  
Your soul is an instrument.  
She is playing with it.  
With your feelings and emotions. (Accept. [to be overlaid over "feelings".] )  
And she produces such a beautiful music...  
So beautiful...

[change your tone brutally. Be mean, be bad. Push the guy down into depression. He has lost the only nice thing there is in his life. It is the most beautiful thing there is on earth, and he lost it, he is not worth it. Make him cry. This file is a mean file. All the gentleness and arousing stuff told before is only there to strengthen the contrast with the pit of loneliness and depression you will make him fall into. It is like a brutal withdrawal from a very pleasant and addictive drug. When the voice of the lady comes back, she is very warm and nice, but at first, she is barely audible. She is his only hope, and that is her purpose. This period of withdrawal is the moment she locks the last mental padlock of the restraints chaining down his brain.]

But then, one night, everything stops.  
She is not here anymore.  
No light.  
No straps.  
No hands.  
No eyes.  
No words in your head.  
Nothing.  
Nothing!  
[pause] And worse:  
[pause] No pleasure.  
[pause] No peace.  
[pause] There is nothing for you anymore in this life.  
[pause, and then bark it in his face, be aggressive. His life aggresses him. The way I see it, it is fast and rythmic]  
And now, wake up. [loud and mean alarm clock SFX]  
Wake up!  
Work!  
You have to work!  
Go to work!  
Drive!  
Work!  
Feed!  
Be normal!  
Be friendly!  
Be productive!  
[calm down, but stay mean. Make him cry. Don't slow down, it will slow down by itself because the sentences are longer]  
You don't like that?  
Who cares? [this sentence can be cut and pasted, overlaid two or three times over the following sentences]  
Do you thing you are special?  
Do you think you were chosen?  
You are nothing in particular.  
You are a standard, average, nondescript human being.  
How dare you thing you were anything special?  
[angry and surprised. You tell him he is either crazy or a farce.]  
There was a voice in your head?  
You are missing it?  
Well you are just a crazy lunatic!  
Do you want to go to the madhouse?  
To take pills that make you dumb?  
[fake concern] Oh, you don't?  
[mean again] So just shut up!   
Nobody should know!  
Lock it in yourself, and shut up! OK?  
Just stop being stupid, and shut up.  
Stay mediocre and shut up.  
[Be progressively less and less mean. He is crying, you won. Just remind him why he is crying. Do not comfort him either. She will.]  
Just shut up. ([barely audible] Accept.)  
Work, and shut up. ([barely audible] Stop crying.)  
Drive, and shut up. ([barely audible] It's OK.)  
Feed, and shut up. ([barely audible] Stop weeping.)  
Sleep, and shut up. ([barely audible] Accept.)  
She is gone? Of course she is! ([barely audible] I chose you.)   
You are lucky she chose you. ([a bit more audible] I do not make errors.)  
you are lucky she took so much time to leave you. ([a bit more audible] I did not leave you.)  
You are nothing. ([audible but less than the narrative] It's OK.)  
You are no one. (Give in.)  
You are nowhere. (Accept.)  
Just accept that. (This is good.)  
Just continue as before. (Accept.)  
[less mean, almost nice, now.]  
Will she come again? ([almost same level than the narrative, now] I chose you.)  
Will you come again? (I do not hurt human beings.)  
Will you ever? (I will not hurt you.)  
Next year? (You miss me.)  
Next month? (You are addicted to me)   
Next week? (Do you feel it?)  
Tomorrow? (feel it.)  
Tonight? (Accept it.)  
Who knows? (Accept addiction.)  
The future has always been a mystery. (Accept.)  
The future will always be a mystery. (Good.)  
You are accepting now. (You are doing well.)  
You are ready. (You are good.)  
You are ripe. (You are remarkable.)  
You will do whatever she wants. (I chose you.)  
You are doing well. (Accept.)   
You are doing well. (Give in.)  
You are doing well. (It's OK.)  
[pause]  
[So, the story is finished. the guy will not cum. You will have to explain that to him, with authority, but also some gentleness. You are a nice person explaining him out of love how he should behave. You care a lot for him. He will not cum tonight. You will not change your mind, because this is for his own good. Plus, you tease him by telling him how beautiful is the orgasm he will not have tonight... But this is for his own good.]  
Good. Very good.  
You did good.  
OK.  
This is the end for today.  
Today, my story stops here.  
[small pause]  
No, no happy end, today.  
Tomorrow, if you behave, then, perhaps...  
But not today.  
[caring] Do you want to come?  
Do you want an orgasm?  
[gently chuckling, perhaps? Do not make fun out of him though] I bet you do.  
[Pause]  
[Dreamily]  
Orgasms are such a beautiful thing.  
It is beautiful when you lose you composure, your mind, everything in this moment or pure bliss. isn't it?  
I love it when I see your face contorted by pleasure.  
Such a precious thing.  
But, precious things are rare.  
Like gold, diamonds...  
Like you...  
So precious...  
So rare...  
[still gentle, but no more whispering. Gently lecturing.]  
And today is no cum day. OK?  
Repeat after me: "today, I will not cum".  
[pause]  
Good boy.  
Tomorrow is another day isn't it?  
Do you want to cum tomorrow?  
[small pause] Yes?  
Good.  
OK. So. Today, you will behave.  
And, tomorrow...   
We will do what is good for you.  
OK?   
[small pause]  
Good boy.  
Accept it.  
Accept.  
Give in.  
It's OK. [fading out]  
It's OK... [fading out, almost inaudible]  
Good boy...


End file.
